The Wrong One
by Sparkleish
Summary: Harry has a dream. Such a vivid dream ... All he can see and hear is pain, pain that isn't his own. Why is he seeing so much pain? And who is facing it? Eventual HarryxDraco. Hopefully not your traditional veela story.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we go

**Well, here we go. I have finally got around to plotting out a whole story, and one that I'm actually really excited about. This should, with any luck, be finished before the end of the holidays, but don't quote me on that. So, on with the story, right? I do hope you enjoy this, and that I actually manage to complete ****it.**

**Just so you k****now, some chapters will be longer then others, and some will be very short. It just depends on what's happening. Also, I know that there are a lot of veela fics out there, and they all seem to be the same. Harry/Draco is/are veela, end up being each others mate, and fall in love, right? Well, this is a little bit different, as you will find out in … well, the next couple of chapters should explain a few things.**

**Also, keep in mind that, although this is set during Sixth Year, Sirius is still alive. I love him too much for him not to be a part of this fic, though he won't have a huge part to play.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

--

Harry Potter. The boy saviour. The one the whole world relied on to save them. The only one in the whole history of the world that had the power to destroy the almighty wizard Voldemort, the only one who could possibly accomplish such a feat. It hung over him like a cloud, plaguing his thoughts and dreams, reminding him that he could never have a normal life. Such things weren't for him. Everyone else had normal. He just got strange, and prophesised, and … unfair. Totally and completely unfair.

But when had life ever claimed to be fair in its ruling?

He laid in his bed, hearing his clock slowly ticking down the seconds. Not for the first time, he couldn't sleep. Everything was whirling around in his brain, plaguing his thoughts and refusing him rest. Voldemort. The Prophecy. Ron. Hermione. Dumbledore. Death Eaters. School. So many things that he had to cope with. Everyone else had the stress of OWLs and NEWTs, fair enough. He had the stress of a madman after his head.

God, he wished he only had to think about OWLs and NEWTs. That would be a welcome break from everything else. The raven-haired male sighed lightly, turning over in bed for what felt like the fiftieth time in hope of finally convincing his body that it was time to sleep. 11:00pm, 4th June … He needed to sleep. He shut his eyes, determined to wipe his mind clear of all thoughts. He needed to sleep …

That night, Harry dreamt. The dream … it didn't feel like a normal one. It was more like those little flashes of insight into Voldemorts dreams, and eyes, and life but … he was no-where in sight. There was just one person, sitting on a four-poster bed. Around the bed there were simple furnishings, but everything else disappeared into the pitch black that seemed to be everywhere apart from on this one male. He was … in pain.

So much pain.

Harry could hear the cracking of bones, echoing in this impossibly empty space. It seemed to surround him, filling his head. The moans and yells that he could only assume were slipping from this mystery man's lips spoke of his whole body in a steady, constant pain that wouldn't go away. Harry felt immense amounts of pity well up inside of him, sorry for whoever this was. So much pain …

The raven-haired male didn't know how long he watched, listening to the sounds that reverberated in the air. He never once saw the man's face. Despite how much he writhed and thrashed in pain, his face never seemed to slip out of the shadow that covered it. It seemed to almost follow him, making sure that Harry never found out just exactly who it was he was watching so carefully.

How long had it been now? Hours? Yes, definitely hours. Hours of watching pain. Hours of _hearing_ pain. There was another almighty crack, one that made Harry wince, and suddenly a gasp of recognition. And then … it was over. Harry's eyes flew open, seeing the ceiling of his bedroom above him, lit by a dim light. What … He looked to the side, his eyes falling on the clock. 12am … But … He had to have been asleep longer then an hour … He had to have been … He sat up, looking around in bewilderment. Had it really only been an hour?

He slipped out of bed, looking around as though expecting this to still be the dream, still with the darkness that had surrounded him. He stepped around the room, noticing Hedwig looking worried in her own way. He stepped over to her, stroking her head softly. She cooed at him, nibbling at his finger. Why wasn't she out hunting? He frowned slightly, looking around his room. Everything looked normal …

He looked back over to his clock again, seeing it flashing 12:03am at him. 12:03am, 6th June … but … it had only been the 5th when he'd gone to sleep. He'd slept through a whole day? How … he looked around, his eyes flashing in worry. How had he done that? He hadn't even been that tired … No wonder Hedwig looked so worried. He moved back over to her, beginning to stroke her head once again. That dream …

Half an hour later there was a letter tied firmly to the snowy owl's leg, holding it securely in place. Harry stroked her head softly, smiling slightly.

"Take that to Dumbledore, alright? And be quick."

She cooed once before taking off out of the window, the male having to step to the side to let her pass. He watched her disappear, nibbling on his lip slightly before moving back to his bed, sitting on it and watching the dark sky. It was going to be a long, long night …

--

Dumbledore looked up from his joined fingers as he heard a tapping at the window, a snowy owl standing on the sill, pecking at the glass. He blinked at her for a second before, with a wave of his wand, the window was open and she flew towards him, dropping an envelope on his head. Was that … Harry's bird? He leant down to collect the letter from where it had slid from his head to the floor, sitting up straight with it in his grasp. He slipped the letter from its confines, reading through it carefully.

Oh dear …

--

**So? What do you think? Any go****od? Yes, I know it's short, but none of the chapters are going to spectacularly long, although this is one of the shorter ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Also, I have just realized that with the dates Harry would still, technically, be in school. I apologise for that, but unfortunately it can't be changed, otherwise it wouldn't fit with the specifics of everything. Thanks for the reviews, and any questions given to me I will answer with the next chapter, as long as they're not about what is to happen in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

--

Harry sat on his bed through the whole night, waiting impatiently for a return letter from Hedwig. It shouldn't take this long, right? But then again, he had no idea where Dumbledore was … He began to nibble on his lip, his emerald eyes nervous as the sun began to rise and his owl still hadn't returned. Was that dream really just that; a dream? Was he beginning to see things that weren't even there, because he was so used to them happening? Was he so desperate to be special that he was seeing things that weren't there? His teeth chipped at his nails as he heard the rest of the family beginning to stir. He wasn't that self-centered, was he?

"Are you awake yet, boy?!"

Harry didn't answer. He continued to stare out of the open window, not caring even when his Uncle threw the door open, the handle smashing against the wall. He didn't need to look to know that Vernon's face would be beetroot red, his moustache bouncing around as he built up speed and rage.

"Finally! Lazy brat! You slept through all last day, and God knows we tried to wake you! After all the things we do for you, how can you be such a lazy, good-for-nothing excuse for a nephew?! I know that _school_ is teaching you crazy stuff, but I thought that wouldn't over-ride the good manners that me and your Aunt taught you!"

Harry simply sighed, leaning against the wall and continuing to bite at his nails. His Uncle was far too terrified to actually _do_ anything, not with the warning that he had received just a week prior. Though he did wish that he would leave him alone … It was hard to worry when you had some annoying man yelling at you for no decent reason. Did he think that he had been _trying_ to sleep the whole day away?

Hell, it wasn't like he made himself not wake up _on purpose_.

"Listen to me boy! You ca-"

"Harry!"

The raven-haired boy perked up at that voice. He let a grin pass over his face, and he instantly slid out of the bed, walking past his Uncle to look down the stairs. Remus was standing there, while Dudley and Petunia both huddled in the kitchen, watching them all warily. Not that he was surprised. There must have been at least seven members of the Order there, each with their wand drawn. He grinned, running down the stairs and giving Remus a quick hug.

"It's good to see you!"

Remus smiled, letting Harry back off slightly before chuckling softly. Harry looked confused for a second before he looked down, and realized that he hadn't got changed out of his pajamas that he had woken up in. He blushed slightly, while a few of the Order grinned at him as he disappeared back up the stairs to get changed as fast as he could.

"Pack your things while you're up there, Harry!"

Harry stopped for a second to grin at Remus before stepping into his room past the _extremely _startled Vernon and shutting the door in his face before beginning to get changed into some clothes that he could leave the house in. He could hear raised voices from downstairs, and couldn't help but chuckle. No doubt that was Vernon, and Remus would be pissing him off _immensely_ with that calm attitude of his.

Harry ran a comb through his hair haphazardly, and could only think that now he was going to get some answers.

--

­"Harry, my boy! Welcome!"

Harry smiled at the esteemed Professor, nodding his head slightly and moving to sit down as he was gestured to. Sirius stood behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder protectively. As soon as he had been told about the dream he had refused to be left behind as they flooed to Hogwarts, and Harry wasn't going to complain. It seemed that he _hadn't_ just been thinking too much into things, and this was actually pretty serious.

Then again, when had anything to do with him not been serious?

"Well, I expect you want some answers about that dream of yours, no?"

"I don't know what questions I have yet, Professor. I don't understand anything."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, and Sirius threw him a slight glare. Harry looked up at him as he started to talk, more then a little confused.

"Albus, this isn't a laughing matter and you know it. It could be anyone!"

"Wha- … I don't understand. What's going on?"

He looked between the two of them, Sirius looking angry and Dumbledore apparently back to his serious manner. Finally settling his gaze on his Professor, he shifted his hand up to Sirius' and held onto it tightly.

"Harry, from what I can tell, that dream you had is only ever experienced by a Veela's mate."

Harry's mouth fell open. A … a what? He looked up at Sirius, who was looking extremely sympathetic. He gave the boy's shoulder a comforting squeeze, smiling at him gently. He looked over to Albus, giving him a look that very obviously said that he should hurry up and tell Harry what he needed to be told.

"Well, you know what Veela are, of course. I believe you had an experience with them at the Quidditch World Cup? Well, the ones you saw there were the female half of the species. As with everything, there is a male half as well. They are less well-known, and certainly less exotic, but they exist."

Okay … Okay, he could deal with that so far. That wasn't too hard to wrap his head around. But … Veela's mate?! What the hell did that even mean?! It couldn't … It couldn't be what he thought it meant! Fate couldn't screw with him over _that much_.

"About a quarter of the whole Veela species have a pre-determined mate. No-one is quite sure how they are chosen, but there are many different theories. Some say it is what the Veela most wants, and others say it is all about the mate. Though at this point in time, I highly doubt that it matters."

"But you haven't explained what a mate _is_!"

Dumbledore sighed lightly, throwing a look over to Sirius. The Godfather took it as a sign to try and explain, and he looked at Harry with slightly sad eyes.

"It is … a partner. You are _expected_ to be with them in a relationship. As a … boyfriend, I suppose. With Veela mateships … the Veela will be drawn towards you, although you may hate them. They have no more choice in it then they do over who they're mate is."

Harry was visibly paled, and he seemed to be trying to find the right words.

"What do you mean … 'drawn'?"

"I mean … lust for you."

"WHAT?!"

Harry had stood up, his eyes wide. Sirius sighed slightly, laying a hand on his forearm. He looked concerned as he gently pulled Harry back down onto the chair, laying a hand on his shoulder once he was seated to calm him. They both looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded his head slightly to confirm Sirius' words.

"I … so … I'm … _set_ to be with a veela. For them to … lust after me?"

He shuddered slightly, his mind going through all the people it could be. Oh God … this wasn't good … This so wasn't good … He ran a hand through his hair, and although he couldn't tell it himself, he looked more then slightly scared. He gulped slightly, looking from Dumbledore to Sirius and back again.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Harry."

"So … So what about that dream, then? I mean, why did I have it?"

Dumbledore spoke up this time.

"That was what your mate went through during his sixteenth birthday transformation. Before then, there would have been no outward signs of what he was, although most families with Veela blood in their veins get their children tested for signs of it in their children. It is likely that whoever it is already knew what he was."

Harry gulped slightly, finding the hand on his shoulder extremely comforting at this point in time.

"So … So my mate … They're definitely a he?"

Dumbledore nodded. Harry was close to fainting. This just got worse and worse. Why? Why the hell did he have such a fucked up life?! He curled up his knees to his chest, nibbling on his lip nervously. He looked to the both of them, practically terrified.

"So … who are they?"

"Well, although they will already know who you are, it is the process of elimination with us, as it is likely you will already know them."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and a tightly rolled up scroll appeared in his hands. He waved his wand once again, and it hovered in the air as high as it could go without bursting through the ceiling, the paper hitting the floor and still rolling out. It stopped with about three feet on the paper on the floor, and Harry looked very confused.

"This is the list of everyone that is a part of the school at the minute. Now, if we remove all the female names …"

He waved his wand again. Just under half of the list was gone, and it was no longer rolling on the floor, as the excess had automatically rolled itself up.

"They will not be muggle-born …"

About a quarter of the names disappeared.

"They will be in your year, Harry …"

Five sixths of the remaining list was gone, only leaving nine names on the list. He spotted some he _really_ didn't like, one of which being Draco Malfoy. Oh God, he hoped it wasn't Malfoy … Anyone but Malfoy …

"And their birthday will be on the 5th June."

Two names were left.

"Well Harry … it seems that your mate is either Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini."

--

­**That was fun to write. I know there's a lot of talking, but unless you didn't want everything explained and you just being lost, it had to be like that. I hope it wasn't too boring. Bit longer then last time, but not too long I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

And another chapter

**And another chapter! I'm thinking about updating this every Tuesday and Friday, how does that sound? Should give me enough time to sort out updates, though do keep in mind that I have already written a few in advance. I'm really enjoying writing this, even when I'm only three chapters in. I do hope that you're liking it as well. Please do keep in mind that this **_**is**_** a HarryxDraco fic, despite what happens and despite how long it takes. Also, be warned that this chapter is short, and that I'm slightly wary about posting it up.  
**

**Well, on with the chapter! Just a warning, this is about where the teen rating comes in with a fair amount of swearing, mostly on Harry's part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

--

"No!"

Harry was on his feet, his eyes wide, staring at the two remaining names on the list. Anyone but those two! He was shaking in anger, his hands clenched furiously. No! They couldn't do this to him! They couldn't screw him over like this! He'd gone through too much to have to deal with this as well!

"I won't be the … _mate_ of either of them! They're Slytherins, of all people, and if that's not bad enough, one of their Father's wants me dead! I won't be in a fucking _mateship_ with either of them!"

"Harry, swearing is unnecessary."

"Are you kidding me?! It is far from fucking _unnecessary_! Are you the mate of someone you hate? No! So be quiet! You don't have a _clue_ what is unnecessary or not! You're not me!"

There was silence for a few seconds, Harry glaring furiously at his Professor before the old man bowed his head in apology. Harry growled angrily, and shrugged off the hand that his Godfather placed on his shoulder angrily.

"Oh, you can piss off too! I'm sick and tired of all this _shit_! As if my life wasn't messed up enough as it was! Oh no, fate just _had_ to go and dump some more crap on me, didn't she?! Because I wasn't _possibly_ miserable enough! I have to save the fucking world from Voldemort, but that's _obviously_ not enough for me to go through! No, I have to be bonded to someone I hate as well who's probably out to kill me! Hell, this is practically giving Voldemort easy access! And I don't want either of your damn _pity_!"

He glared at the both of them furiously, and while Dumbledore simply nodded his head, avoiding looking directly at him, while Sirius' eyes hardened slightly.

"Why can't I get to choose _one fucking thing_ in my life?! I can't even choose who I get into a relationship anymore?! I c-"

He was cut off by a very solid punch to his cheek, and he grunted in pain as he stumbled to the floor. Sirius could hit damn hard! He swore furiously, but somehow found himself less angry then he had been. He looked up at the animagus, who was looking slightly shocked, but mostly just pissed off.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You think complaining's gonna do anything about it?! Hell Harry, I thought you knew better! If someone's wrong, _go fix it_. Don't stand here yelling at us and feeling sorry for yourself! If you want out, _find a way_. If you want to go snog the face off of one of them, _do_. Hell, if you want to go blast both of them off the face of the planet, go ahead! But _don't_ sit here complaining about it!"

Harry stared at him in surprise for a second before he looked away guiltily, pushing himself to his feet. He looked down at his laces, rather sheepish. Well, he didn't like the situation … but Sirius was right. What was complaining and yelling at people that had nothing to do with it gonna do?

"Sorry Sirius, Professor."

He looked up to see Sirius smiling, and Dumbledore looking mildly amused.

"You didn't have to punch him, you know."

"It used to work on James. I figured it couldn't do any harm to try it on his son."

Sirius smirked slightly as Harry gave him a playful glare, rubbing his bruised cheek lightly. Sirius didn't apologise, but Harry didn't really expect him to. He had kind of deserved that punch …

"Sirius, why don't you take Harry to the hospital wing? Get that bruise sorted out, and rest there for a bit. It's been a long day; perhaps Madame Pomfrey can give you a dreamless sleep potion."

Harry grunted in distaste, though followed after Sirius to the Hospital Wing. He hated that place …

--

It was an hour later when Professor McGonagall stepped into Dumbledore's office, looking anxious. There was a boy following her, tall, who was growling angrily. He was ignored, the greying woman stepping towards the desk that the elderly man was sitting behind, looking over to them from above joined fingers.

"I see Harry's mate has arrived."

"He stormed the boy's house looking for him. Scared the Muggles half to death, but God knows how he knew he was there."

"Do you think that the home of the great Harry Potter is a mystery?!"

McGonagall was still ignoring him, though Dumbledore looked over to him briefly.

"Harry is in the Hospital Wing."

The boy left the room in a flash, and Dumbledore sighed slightly.

"Minerva, please make sure that he does not hurt Harry."

"Of course, Albus."

--

Harry had simply been sitting in the Hospital Wing, glaring at the white walls. He hated it here … Madame Pomfrey had offered him a dreamless sleep potion, which he politely declined, and was instead waiting for Sirius to come back from telling everyone the news about what had happened. Harry was pretty sure he wasn't up to that … He sighed slightly, running a hand through his hair. This was so messed up …

He heard a deadly growl from the door, and he looked up instantly, his hand reaching for the wand … that he didn't have. It was in his trunk, along with everything else. He groaned in frustration, watching dark brown eyes glare at him furiously.

"Nice to see you, _mate_."

Blaise Zabini.

--

**Raise your hand if you saw that coming. I know it was slightly predictable, what with who the two people it could possibly be last chapter, but it is the first Veela fic that I have read where Harry is mated with someone who isn't Draco, and the idea amused me briefly before I started thinking up a plot for it.**

**This **_**is**_** a HarryxDraco fic, I swear.**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

And we have another chapter

**And we have another chapter.**

**Right, to start with, I know this doesn't seem like it's going where it should be. A lot will get explained in later chapters, but as for now, it won't make a lot of sense to you. Just keep in mind that this **_**isn't**_** the traditional veela fic and that a lot of the rules that most of the writers seem to have set down don't exist here.**

**This is where things get … a little interesting. I hope you enjoy this, and keep in mind that I **_**do**_** actually like Harry. I just like messing with him a little bit sometimes. So, on with the story, right?**

**Probably more swearing again ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**--**

Harry glared at Blaise furiously as he stepped forwards, standing up … which was effectively pointless and just showed how much shorter then the other male Harry actually was. There was a good half a foot in between them, not to mention the other male was a lot bulkier and stronger too. Harry didn't let worry show, instead just staring coldly at him as he approached, Blaise looking angrier then he had ever had the misfortune of seeing him. Before he knew what was happening he was punched for the second time, though this time it was a _lot_ harder. He fell back onto the bed, grunting slightly. He was sure that bastard had knocked a few teeth loose … The raven-haired male glaring up at him, pushing himself upwards into a sitting position and wiping his bleeding lip.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You left your house! What the hell did you do that for?! How the hell was I supposed to find you if you leave?!"

Blaise's voice was a slightly angry, though … there was something else that couldn't be placed, and Harry looked confused for a second before he returned to angry.

"I didn't know what the hell was going on, jackass! And why the hell would I want to wait for you anyway?!"

He grunted as he was lifted up from the bed, one large fist caught in his collar. Harry's eyes widened slightly in surprise; Blaise was _strong_. He struggled in his grip, attempting to catch his feet on the ground. Harry was wily and thin, not tough and his strength was lacking. It had something to do with the only sport he was a part of being Quidditch.

"Because that is your duty as _my mate._ You belong to _me_."

Harry stopped struggling for a second to stare at him in utter shock, falling limp. What … Did Blaise think that he was just going to roll over and let him do whatever the hell he wanted?! Fuck that!

"Go to hell!"

Blaise glared at him, not letting go of his death grip on Harry's collar. He pulled him closer, their lips barely an inch apart, and Harry gulped slightly. He wasn't … was he? But … Sirius had said … about the desire …

"Listen to me, Harry Potter. You're mine. That's it."

Harry's breath caught in his throat, more through anger then anything else. That … that _bastard_! How dare he try and tell him what to do?! He was about to say as such before he was dropped suddenly on the edge of the bed and slipping off it painfully, gasping slightly. He looked up to see Blaise looking behind him, McGonagall with a furious expression on her face. Her lips were a very, very thin line.

"Mr Zabini, you will be coming with me."

The Slytherin growled slightly, but was forced to follow after her. He threw a look to Harry that said he would be back, and Harry could only glare in answer. The brunette disappeared out of the Hospital Wing door and Harry could only wonder where the hell Madame Pomfrey had been during that little incident. He pulled himself up onto the bed and looked around, seeing her step into the ward from her office, Sirius in tow. She walked over to him briskly, beginning to say he could go … before spotting another bruise, below where the other one would have been if she hadn't have gotten rid of it.

"Mr Potter, what happened?!"

"It's nothing. Come on Sirius, let's go."

He slid off the bed, trying not to fall eye to eye with either of them. Sirius nodded slightly, knowing that Harry would explain when he wanted to, stepping over to the fireplace that was in the office that he had just left. He took a large pot, throwing a small amount of dust into the flames and nodding as they turned emerald green.

"Right Harry, get in. We're going to The Burrow."

"But, what about Grimmauld Place?"

"Because the Weasley family are at The Burrow, and I'm sure you have a few things to tell them. One of them being how you got that bruise. I'm going to take a guess at Blaise, since I'm sure the Malfoy boy would have just cursed you instead."

Harry flushed slightly, embarrassed that he had been so easily overpowered, before stepping into the flames. He sighed to himself, already anticipating the feeling he hated, before saying strongly and clearly,

"The Burrow."

­­--

Draco Malfoy had been smirking to himself for the last few days. He had recently reached his sixteenth birthday, gone through his veela inheritance, and his mate was nonexistent. He loved it. He still had his freedom. He could still go around wooing whatever girls he liked. Hell, if he felt like it, he could go woo a guy. Not that he should want to. But the point still stood.

He had no connection, to anyone.

Though he didn't hope the same for Blaise … He had sent him an owl as soon as he was able, telling him that he didn't have a mate and had just gone through his transformation normally … and hadn't yet got a reply. He assumed that the idiot was off searching for whoever it was like a madman.

Whoever they happened to be, he felt sorry for them.

--

**And again, another chapter comes to close. It's another short one, but I'm kind of proud of it. In a way. I hope I didn't make Harry come off too ooc in that one … Tell me if I did, and how, so I can make sure not to do it again.**

**  
Also, although Sirius has not been cleared for his charges, most of the staff in Hogwarts know that he is innocent. I tried to fit that into the writing somehow, and found it quite hard, so wrote it here instead.**

**Lastly, about Blaise. It was extremely hard to get him to come off right in this one, and I'm pretty sure I definitely haven't done him justice. Hopefully his personality will be pulled off a little better later.**

**Reviews get reviewers cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we have another chapter. I predict that this will be another short one, though don't hold me to that. Depends how much I elaborate on stuff, doesn't it? Well, enjoy the chapter. Remember to review. Yes, I am shameless and will ask every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

--

As soon as Harry stepped through the fireplace and into the kitchen of the Burrow, he was attacked by a mass of brown hair and nearly fell backwards into the flames again, and probably would have done if Sirius hadn't have stepped out and caught his back. The animagus smirked, watching Harry awkwardly hug the girl in his arms.

When Hermione finally released her friend, Harry was astonished to see there were tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but it was a bit too late for that. He looked confused for a second before he was getting hugged again, and he could only hug her back as Ron stood behind her, nodding his head at him slightly.

"Hey."

Harry smiled at him lightly as Hermione finally released him for the second time, no traces of her tears present. He looked around, spotting … pretty much every Weasley, minus Bill and Percy, but Remus was also present as well. Damn, he was going to get so much shit from Fred and George … Hermione looked curious as she inspected his bruise.

"We heard about … well, everything that you know, really. But … I thought Madame Pomfrey got rid of the bruise from Sirius?"

The Black at least had the decency to blush slightly as Molly threw him a vicious glare. Harry ran his fingers over the mark lightly, before sighing. He couldn't avoid this … He looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly.

"It's … not from Sirius."

"But then … Harry, who's it from?"

"It's … It's from Blaise."

Silence fell upon the room, and Harry knew exactly what they were all thinking. They were all beginning to worry about him, and no doubt he would have at least one Weasley following him at all times in the coming year, making sure that he didn't come to any harm. For the third time, Hermione launched herself at him, pulling him into a tight hug. Harry smiled slightly, looking up as Mrs. Weasley approached.

"Now come on, Harry, dear. Let's see that bruise."

He leant back slightly from the embrace, turning to look at the soft face of Molly Weasley. She smiled at him gently, inspecting the mark before nodding her head, drawing her wand and waving it over the bruise. It stung for a second before, he could only assume, it disappeared. She nodded her head, pleased, before slipping her wand into her pocket.

"Now Harry, you don't have to worry about this, okay?"

"I'm not worrying about this."

"Dear, you don't have to put on a brave face here."

"I'm not. I'm really not worried. I mean, the only reason he got near me was because I didn't have my wand. Once we get to Hogwarts for Sixth Year, I'll be able to fight him off. I'm not letting him near me. I don't care."

Molly looked surprised for a second before nodding her head. It wasn't often she condoned hurting other people, but she was pretty sure this was an exception. Harry smiled at her gently, noting that both George and Fred looked scandalized.

"Why do we never get away with that?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because the people _you_ cast those spells on are innocent passers by!"

The twins looked at each other for a second, before both saying at the same time 'Fair enough.' causing Harry to snort with laughter. He smiled at Ron and Hermione, both of whom were still looking pretty worried. He shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't get into anything here, not in front of everyone. Remus was looking about twice as worried as they were though, and he knew that he was going to have to talk to him first.

Ginny … she just looked heartbroken.

--

"I don't like this, Harry."

The boy sighed slightly, running a hand through his hair. Did Remus think that _he_ liked this?! He was mated to Blaise! A Slytherin! After his freakin' _blood_! The only good thing was that he had a few good hiding places from him, and a decent mastery of most decent hexes.

"I don't like this either, but I don't have a choice. I'll just … I don't know. I'll stay away from him as best I can. There's nothing else I can do. I'll blast him through a few walls if he gets too close, but apart from that … I'm just going to have to put up with it."

"That isn't right. How do we know Blaise isn't working for Voldemort?"

"We don't. Hell, he probably is. But I'm not going to let him get near enough to me to get anything out of it."

"Harry …"

"Remus, I can look after myself. You should know that. You were my Dark Arts teacher."

Remus sighed slightly, watching Harry carefully before giving in, patting Harry on the shoulder lightly. He didn't look happy, but like Harry said, they didn't have much choice.

"Be careful."

"When am I not?"

Remus snorted with laughter.

--

"Let me beat the shit out of him, just once."

"No. I want to do that. And I can, since I don't have a Hermione telling me what to do either."

Harry grinned, watching Hermione give him a playful glare. He simply laughed, lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Dammit … he could grin and stuff, but this was still a far-from ideal situation.

--

**­Yup. It ends there. I know it's a crap ending, but I didn't like writing this chapter much and just wanted to finish it, which is probably why the whole thing's a little crappy. Though longer then expected.**


	6. Chapter 6

And we have another chapter

**And we have another chapter. Aren't you the lucky ones? I really apologise for that last chapter, it was … quite terrible. But hopefully this one will make up for that. I like this one, which is, hopefully, a good sign.**

**Also, I don't like Ginny. I'm pretty sure that will shine through a bit.**

**Another thing I feel I should mention, is that yes, Harry **_**is**_** Blaise's mate. But this **_**is**_** a HarryxDraco fanfic. This does not follow the rules that every other fic seems to have set down about Veela and their mates. In two chapters, quite a few things will get explained. Then, anything that doesn't make sense, I'll explain. I have tried to plan out everything, and anything that isn't mentioned is usually down to me being lazy.**

**Also, my poetry skills aren't great so for the Sorting Hat's song … don't judge me.**

**So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**--**

Harry was sitting on the train, his compartment shared with Luna and Neville, while Ginny had decided that she was going to sit with her other friends. Harry didn't really mind, or care all that much. She was just … Ron's little sister. Sure, she was nice enough, and there wasn't much about her he truly disliked, but … she was just … _there_. And when she wasn't, it didn't make a huge amount of difference to him.

Not to mention he had something much more pressing to worry about.

Blaise was on this train. He had to be. And no doubt he would be pissed at him for something. Harry didn't know what yet, but it would be something. Of that he was very much sure. Hell, he had been angry because he had left Privet Drive! He was probably going to be livid that he had gone off to The Burrow without telling him. Or that he hadn't been in constant contact with him for the remaining weeks of the summer.

"Harry? Are you okay? You're really quiet …"

Neville looked worried, and Harry stared at him for a second. Was he okay? No. Was he going to tell anyone? … No. He smiled, nodding his head.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Neville still looked worried but he nodded, starting a conversation up with Luna about the Quibbler and an article that had recently been published on … something. Harry really wasn't paying attention. He hoped that Blaise didn't come searching for him on the train … He didn't need everyone knowing about this little … _situation _he was in.

--

He stepped into the Great Hall, having blissfully not seen a trace of Blaise anywhere. Ron and Hermione had joined him from their prefect duties, and while Luna went to go sit on the Ravenclaw table, Neville sat next to the trio. They all chatted idly while they waited for the first years, who had been lucky this year and weren't battling through the rain. They might be a bit cold when they arrived, but at least not wet.

He fell silent as the first years entered the hall, all looking in various states of nervousness, ranging from idle wondering as to what House they were going to be in to downright terror. Harry remembered exactly what he had been feeling as he stood up there, _praying_ that he would be in any house apart from Slytherin. He would have preferred anything else. And he was immensely pleased when the hat granted his wishes.

Still wished that he didn't have to do it in front of everyone else though.

There was silence for a short time, everyone waiting anxiously for the hat to start it's song. They weren't disappointed.

"_Things were oh so different_

_In the days of old._

_My job was not to sort and split_

_But to stand tall and bold._

_Perched atop the head_

_Of the mighty Gryffindor._

_I saw the whole story,_

_And I will now pass on the lore._

_They were such mighty friends_

_As I have never seen._

_Decided to make a school together,_

_The best that has ever been._

_And while Gryffindor taught the brave,_

_And Slytherin sly of best,_

_Ravenclaw the wise,_

_And Hufflepuff the rest,_

_This was just the start_

_Of a split that rocks the world,_

_Where brother was turned against brother,_

_It was where it all unfurled._

_We should remember the four,_

_In all their glory and might,_

_But they made mistakes,_

_And started this pointless fight._

_And so I stand here,_

_In all my supposed glory_

_And I tell you this,_

_The lives of the four, the story._

_But I tell you this as well,_

_We should not follow the customs they impart_

_Not this tradition,_

_Of splitting you apart._

_I will do the job,_

_That was bid me by Gryffindor._

_But I will also tell the story,_

_Of the mistakes of the four."_

There was a silence in the hall longer then had ever fallen after the song, but after a few stunned seconds there was the polite smattering of applause from the Head table, and eventually everyone joined in as well. Harry was frowning, even as he clapped. That was … different. And slightly worrying.

The sorting started, with first years joining their respective table, most looking pleased with where they were placed. He clapped appropriately whenever a new first year joined their house, and could only hope that he didn't get _too_ many of them asking him stupid questions. Then again, how many First Years did you see talking to people five years above them? Perhaps he would get lucky.

Harry had momentarily forgotten about Blaise, but all memory returned in full force as he turned to start eating … and fell eye to eye with the other boy. If looks could kill, he would be writhing on the floor. Harry stared at him for a second before shaking his head, beginning to eat. He had his wand now, he was fine.

--

"Potter!"

Harry turned, stopping in the crowd as he heard an angry voice. Blaise … He folded his arms, watching him approach with no worries. That idiot was no match for him in a duel.

"In. Now."

The tall male swung open the door to one of the many classrooms, and Harry simply rolled his eyes before stepping inside, ready to curse Blaise into oblivion if he tried anything. Some of the people passing by looked extremely confused that a Slytherin was leading Harry Potter into an empty classroom, but he ignored them. When Blaise came out, hexed to hell, there wouldn't be much to spread rumours about.

"What the hell do you want, Zabini?"

The door was shut with a clatter, and he turned to face the elder. He was pushed roughly against the wall, which only caused him to draw his wand and point it straight at him. But … why was he … _laughing_?! He shouldn't be laughing! He knew exactly what Harry could do! With a small growl of anger, and a pissed off mutter of 'expelliarmus' and … nothing. What … He looked up at Blaise, his eyes slightly wide, who was still chuckling.

"What, did your precious Dumbledore not tell you as much? You can't cast a spell against me. Same way I can't to you."

He stepped in closer, and Harry could do nothing but try to move out of the way. How could … His wand was useless?! Totally useless?! Why had no-one told him this?! Someone must have known! If Blaise knew, someone else must have known! Why couldn't anyone have told him so he didn't get into this damn mess?!

"I'm sorry about hitting you. I was angry, but you forgive me, right?"

Harry stepped backwards, finding himself pinned in a corner. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit … Blaise laid a gentle hand on his cheek, but that was hit away. He reached down, placing his arms either side of the other boy, Harry practically hyperventilating, his lips inches away, before …

"I didn't think that Potter was your type, Blaise."

--

**And that chapter is done. Feel free to speculate over who just stepped in, although the fact that someone **_**did **_**step in isn't that obvious. It's not too hard to guess who, but anyone who does guess correctly gets a virtual cookie.**

**Again, Blaise didn't come off that well … Oh well. I'll get him played properly eventually.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. It's been … interesting to write, despite it being so early on, and this chapter is one that I have been dreading writing as it is, I know, going to be pretty hard to play the characters correctly while still keeping with the plot. Let's just hope I can manage it, and that I don't lose too many readers by screwing it up.**

**Not that I'm under the impression I have many readers anyway …**

**Also, I apologise for the missed Tuesday update. To be perfectly honest, I totally forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**--**

Blaise turned his head, his arms still on either side of Harry, keeping him in place. He blinked at the blonde boy in the doorway, before letting out a growl of annoyance. He stepped back, and the brunette let out a sigh of relief. He had never, ever been pleased to see Malfoy before. He moved away from Blaise, holding onto his wand despite its uselessness. He could still blast that ferret to hell and back if he tried anything.

Zabini looked suitably pissed off, annoyed that he had been interrupted when it had just been getting to the good part. He folded his arms, tapping his fingers moodily.

"What the hell do you want, Draco?"

"Well, at first I was wondering what you could possibly be doing with Potter that you would leave me out of, but right now I'm kind of glad that you did."

Both Harry and Blaise wanted to blast that stupid smirk off his face.

"Well, piss off. This has nothing to do with you."

Draco let out a sarcastic chuckle, throwing a look over to Harry that was returned with a full-force glare. Not that anything else could be expected. Hatred that has spanned over five years doesn't disappear just because there had been a chance the bastard has been his mate. Though right now, Harry couldn't decide who was worse; Draco or Blaise.

At least Draco wouldn't have pinned him to a wall.

"No, but I _am_ curious. What could have possibly possessed you to make you want to ki-"

Draco stopped for a moment, looking between the two. Harry's cheeks flushed, and he looked away, which only seemed to confirm the blonde boy's suspicions. His smirk grew, and the blonde shook his head in an amused manner. Right at that very moment, Harry felt like dying. That, or killing the damn ferret. Malfoy knew … Malfoy, of all people, knew … He was so dead … He was going to spread it through the school in a second, and everyone would know, and it would hit the papers … He groaned inwardly, running a hand over his forehead. This was so beyond not fair …

The world was a bitch. She was out to get him.

"Harry Potter is Blaise Zabini's mate. I can't imagine a totally willing one, though."

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!"

Harry and Blaise's voices both echoed through the classroom, equally evil glares directed at the blonde, albeit Harry's was focused on Blaise as well. Dammit! He was trapped in a classroom with two Slytherins, one perfectly willing to jump him! This was so not going well … This was, quite possibly, one of the worst starts to a year he had ever had, and that included the one where he smashed into the Whomping Willow. At least that had aspects of fun to it, not to mention Ron was a part of it as well. This … This was all to do with him.

Blaise gave a frustrated growl, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair angrily. Damn Malfoys …

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

The taller boy gave Harry a look that said this definitely wasn't going to end here before storming past Malfoy and presumably heading to the dungeons. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but be pleased. He made to move past the blonde as well, his own bed sounding very inviting, but was blocked by the ever-so-slightly shorter male. He gave him a glare, one that was reserved just for Draco, folding his arms.

"Move out of the way, _ferret_."

Draco only smirked further, which annoyed Harry no end. Calling the bastard a ferret always got to him, reminding him that he was still nothing compared to a wizard with a good Transfiguration spell. Usually he blushed, which was pretty damn noticeable with someone who had milk for skin.

"What, aren't you even going to thank me? I just saved you from Blaise."

Harry stared at him. He … was pretty sure that hadn't been his intention. Yeah, like a _Malfoy_ would go out of his way to help a Potter.

"And why the hell would you do that?"

Draco's smirk grew, and he stepped closer. The brunette drew his wand, ready to blast the blonde back through a few walls or two. The Malfoy stopped, inches away from the tip of his wand, looking straight into emerald eyes.

"Because I don't have a mate."

He didn't explain further as he left the room, leaving Harry _very_ confused.

--

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm sure there must be a way for you to break this bond. There'll be something in the library, I'm sure."

"Yeah, and if there isn't, me and Hermy will just blast him apart."

"Ronald!"

"What? He's probably working for You-Know-Who anyway!"

"Oh, for God's sake Ron, his name is _Voldemort_."

"Just because you're happy to say his name, doesn't mean that I have to be!"

Harry wished they would hurry up and get together or stop being friends, because either was better then this. He gave a frustrated sigh, and both of them shut up, Hermione in mid rant. They both turned to him, staying quiet, which Harry could only be thankful for.

"That's really not the problem. I still don't get why Malfoy said or did what he did …"

"Don't worry Harry, he's probably just trying to mess with you. You give that ferret too much credit."

"Ron! He helped Harry! The least you could do is call him by his name!"

And there they went again …

--

**Can you tell I don't like writing about Ron or Hermione? They're boring, I'll admit it. Messing with Harry is **_**much**_** more fun. Messing with Draco is even **_**more**_** fun. So yeah, let's stick with those two. And Blaise of course. So chyeah, sorry about this chapter being so short. I'm not all that happy with it …**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews equal much love.**


	8. Chapter 8

And hallo again

**And hallo again. I … don't really have much to say today, so on with the story, right? I hope this chapter explains a few things, specifically with what happened last chapter. I've been putting off writing this one, because it kind of finalises a few things I'm still not sure about, but I had to write it one day.**

**Though one thing that I do need to say is a huge thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate them all, even ones that tell me I'm a terrible writer, though admittedly I have yet to have any of those. I'm sure it'll happen eventually. And also, because of a suggestion from Superluna-slash, I have now enabled anonymous reviewing. I don't really have enough time to reply to all of them separately, but keep in mind I do appreciate every one.**

**Thanks muchly**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**--**

Harry knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office politely, waiting for the call to welcome him inside before doing so. He nodded his head politely … before freezing. His eyes had caught sight of a certain blonde … A certain annoying, irritating, ferret-like blonde. He turned a vicious glare on him, Harry's voice cold as he spoke.

"Why is he here, Professor?"

The elderly man let out a light sigh, standing up and gesturing for them both to sit down in chairs that Harry had been sure weren't there before.

"Because I need for you to understand a few things, and Mr. Malfoy will be able to explain them much better then me."

Harry frowned slightly before doing as he had been bid, sitting down in one of the chairs and shifting it away from the Slytherin slightly childishly. Said blonde simply rolled his eyes, looking over to their Professor.

"Now Harry, I know that you understand the basics of the situation, but there are some more in detail things that I believe you are unaware of. For instance, I believe you recently found out that you are unable to cast magic on Mr. Zabini?"

"How did yo-"

"Very little things happen in this castle that I don't know about, Harry."

His eyes had that … rather annoying sparkle, and it irritated the raven-haired boy somewhat. He knew that Dumbledore knew everything about this castle, so he honestly didn't know why revelations like that came as a surprise to him anymore. Not for the first time, the Boy-Who-Lived wondered if perhaps the Professor had employed house elves to spy on everyone.

"… Yeah, I did wonder about that. I mean, I was kind of relying on that."

"I understand, Harry, but do keep in mind that Mr. Zabini can no more cast anything upon you then you can cast upon him."

"Yeah, but he can still beat the crap out of me."

The Headmaster blinked before inclining his head slightly. Apparently he had forgotten that magic was not the only way to make someone hurt. It seemed a lot of wizards were doing that lately. Everyone was expecting some big duel between him and Voldemort, but seriously, whatever happened to a well-aimed bullet?

"He won't."

It was the first time Draco had spoken since he arrived. Harry turned to glare at him, while Dumbledore simply watched them both over clasped hands.

"He's possessive, self-centered and an idiot, but he won't hurt you."

"Then explained why he punched me if you're so smart."

Draco rolled his eyes, which only got Harry angrier.

"He punched you because you ran away before he could find you. You're his mate, and as such you're supposed to wait for him to find you. Not disappear the first chance you get."

"How the hell was I supposed to know?! It's not like we ge-"

"Do you honestly not listen at all in History of Magic?"

"Who does?"

"People who wish to learn. He's told us enough times about the rules placed around Veelas, and how they were only brought in because of a Veelas naturally violent attitude. He also described the mating rituals that Veela go through. You should listen more often."

Harry opened his mouth to give a cutting retort, couldn't think of anything so shut his mouth again and turned to look back at his Professor, who was looking mildly amused. Unsurprisingly, that did nothing to cheer Harry up.

"So … what do I need to know then?"

"Well, I will try and explain and hopefully Mr. Malfoy will fill in any gaps in my knowledge."

"But why the hell would he know?!"

"Ah, I apologise, Harry. I assumed you had already figured it out. Mr. Malfoy, here, is also a veela."

The raven-haired boy's mouth flew open. _Malfoy_ was a Veela? Seriously? He turned to look at the blonde, shutting his mouth. Well, it had to be said, there was a certain ... appeal about him. You know, to some people. He guessed … a bit … that Blaise was the same. But it was a totally different type of appeal with him.

Not that Harry was thinking about either of them like that.

"But … who's his mate then?"

"Really Potter, considering you're a Veela's mate I would have assumed you would have bothered to read up on it. Only a quarter of Veelas have pre-determined mates."

"Oh …"

Draco gave an exasperated sigh before letting the elderly Professor carry on talking.

"Now. As you have found out, you cannot turn an unfriendly spell against Blaise, the same way that he can't to you. There has been much research into this, but as of yet no-one is quite certain of the reason. There are theories that a sharing of magic takes place, and as a person is unable to turn unfriendly magic against themselves it is likely that if a shred of their magic is within another person it makes them unable to … Harry, you are looking confused."

"Can we … just stick to the basics? I can't cast against him, he can't cast against me. Moving on?"

Malfoy bit back laughter, but was thrown a warning look by Dumbledore and he shut up.

"Okay then. Well, it is not impossible for a Veela to kill their mate, or vice versa, with strength or brute force. For example, there was a case where a mate stepped in front of her Veela to stop him from attacking her Father, who was against their being together. In his anger, he killed her instead by breaking her neck. Afterwards, of course, he committed suicide but it shows that it is possible. But of course, it is only in rare cases that this happens. For a Veela's mate to die causes the Veela immense pain and I can only imagine that the guilt was overwhelming in that instance."

Harry nodded his head, squirming slightly at the thought.

"Now, onto the bond in itself. Honestly, it is another thing that we don't know about Veela."

"We really don't know a lot about their mates and mating, do we?"

"No, that is true. Perhaps you will find out something new, Harry, I do not know. But what we _have_ figured out is that the bond is completely irreversible to our knowledge, and the only way it can be broken is through either the Veela's or the mate's death."

Great. There went Harry's last shred of hope.

"But the bond does not always have to be … followed through with, I guess is the best term. Just because the bond exists does not mean that you have to be with that person. It will not hurt either of you to be with someone else, although in the Veela's case this is highly unlikely. They are almost always utterly devoted to their mate."

Harry stared at Dumbledore before having to resist whooping for joy. He was free! He had no obligation to go through with this!

Of course, he had seemingly forgotten that Blaise … in fact, that _all_ Veela were damn persistent.

"Potter, don't be so naïve. Do you honestly think that Zabini is just going to give up? He's going to try his damn hardest to seduce you, so don't think you're getting a break."

Harry glared at him. Damn ferret … He just _had_ to go and destroy the last chance he was clinging to, didn't he? Dammit, of course he did, this was Malfoy.

"Well Harry, do you have anymore questions?"

"Yesterday. I asked Malfoy why he saved me from Blaise, to use his own words, and he said it was because he didn't have a mate. What the hell did he mean?"

"You know, I'm right here. You could just ask me."

Harry threw the blonde a glare.

"An unmated Veela will generally feel a certain protectiveness over another Veela's mate, and will often try to protect them in any way they can. It can be against many things, and it is very rare that it would be the actual Veela that they are a mate of."

Harry froze for a second, staring at Dumbledore before throwing yet another glare to Malfoy. Goddammit! He didn't want a reason to owe this bastard anything for 'saving' him! Though before he could actually get properly, truly angry he was interrupted by the Professor.

"Anything else you would like to know?"

Harry blinked at the elderly man for a second before answering in a rather calm manner, considering what he had just learnt.

"Apart from why the hell did this happen to me? No."

"It happened to you, Potter, because you're what Blaise most wants in a person. Though hell if I know why you're that."

Harry turned to him in surprise, staring at him before glaring slightly. That was just stupid.

"Professor Dumbledore said that no-one knew why a person's mate was who they were."

"Yes, and no offence meant to our dear Professor, but he isn't a Veela."

With that Draco walked out of the room, leaving Harry to glare at his back.

--

**Phew! And that chapters over. Woo, talking. Don't you just **_**love**_** talking? But still, I hope that explained a few things. I doubt it though. Any more questions about Veelas in my world, feel free to ask through reviews. I don't think I'll be explaining anything else in oncoming chapters, so I should be able to answer without spoiling any of the plot or anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, we get to the chapters I'm actually looking forward to writing

**Finally, we get to the chapters I'm actually looking forward to writing. This is where everything stops needing explanations behind it, and I get to just have fun with what I write instead of constantly worrying that I haven't linked something up right. So, I hope you enjoy. I've been having to push myself to write earlier chapters, so hopefully this will be a little more flowing and natural.**

**Secondly, apologies for missing another Friday update. I was going on holiday, and really didn't have enough time to do anything, never mind check through this chapter and then post it up, check through it **_**again**_** and then finally post it. So, apologies.**

**Saying that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**--**

Harry was really rather proud of himself. He had managed to completely avoid both Blaise and Malfoy, with a little help from the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak of course. To be honest, he didn't care how he did it, just that he had. God knew what Blaise was going to do to him when he did, eventually, get his hands on him again. Harry wasn't naïve enough to think that wasn't going to happen, but still, it was nice not to have to put up with him, even if it did require a bit more caution then usual. He went around with a certain amount of it anyway.

Things usually ended up that way when you had an insane killer after your head.

Avoiding the ferret had, obviously, been a little harder. Having Potions with him kind of meant he was in forced contact, but he had ignored Malfoy and Malfoy had ignored him. They had a good arrangement going on, and as of yet … it seemed the blonde hadn't told anyone about what had happened. He honestly didn't know why, but he wasn't going to complain. The longer it took for this news to get out, the longer it took for him to completely lose his privacy and dignity.

He sat idly in one of the many comfortable chairs that littered the library, working quietly at one of the many desks. This was, quite possibly, one of the first times he had ever gone to the library with no encouragement from Hermione, but this was his free period and with no Ron to distract him, it was really the only thing he _could_ do. Both of his close friends had classes right now, and the rest of the people he knew were good for five minute conversations, but really, homework was better. They were only a few days in, but apparently the teacher's didn't think that was an excuse not to pile the stuff up on them.

The raven-haired male didn't notice the slight clatter of approaching feet, much more concentrated on the Transfiguration work in front of him. It was complicated; way too complicated. He really needed Hermione's help for this kind of thing … but she wasn't here. So he had to plough on regardless, and get her to rewrite his work later. She was nice like that … and generally didn't realize what she'd done until it was completed and cursed both Harry and Ron for taking advantage of her.

They had a good system.

"You've been avoiding me."

Harry instantly looked up at the _very_ unwelcome voice. He quickly stood up as his suspicions were confirmed, glaring harshly at the taller male. Damn Blaise … Had he searched the entire school for him or something? He had _specifically _chosen an out-of-the-way corner to work, just because he didn't want anyone accidentally stumbling across him and asking stupid things or doing _annoying_ things. And yes, Blaise had a habit of doing those annoying things.

Dammit, he knew he should have done his homework in the Common Room.

"Of course I have. I don't want anything to do with you."

He was wary. Very wary. The first time they had met after all this mess had started he had got punched, and the second time he had almost got kissed. He had bloody good reason to be wary. He slid his hand into his pocket, reassured by the smooth wood underneath his hand. It didn't matter if it didn't work on Blaise, he could … oh, he didn't know, but it was still reassuring.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

"You."

… He should have so expected that. He drew his wand which only caused a light chuckle from the taller male. Of course he would laugh, it wasn't like he could actually do anything with it! Goddammit …

"Well, tough luck."

He backed away slightly, over to have Blaise step closer. Just great. How could this bastard not get the hint? Well … to be perfectly honest, he probably already had and was just ignoring that knowledge, but dammit, he shouldn't be doing that either! He should be taking heed of the hints and staying the hell away! He took another step back.

"Come on now, Harry. I-"

"Don't call me Harry. We're hardly on first name terms."

Blaise stopped for a second before beginning to laugh. He shook his head slightly, stepping further forwards … as Harry's back hit the wall. Why the hell was this situation strangely similar? Oh, that was right, because this bastard had done the same thing only three days before! Jackass …

"Oh, but I think we are. Surely mates call each other by their first names?"

Harry lifted up his wand as the other came closer, giving him a vicious glare. The elder merely rolled his eyes and knocked his hand aside, pressing in closer. Oh crap … Close. Way, way, way, way, _way_ too close! Oh shit, all he would have to do was breathe and their chests would be touching. Of course, breathing was _way _beyond Harry at this minute in time. He could have known that he could take on Voldemort, yet freeze up because some idiot was about to kiss him.

No! Focus! Blaise was about to k- … Blaise was kissing him …

Jesus Christ, Blaise was kissing him! A Slytherin was kissing him! Off, off, off, off … He pushed at the other's chest vainly, trying desperately to get him off. Emerald eyes were wide, obviously not responding well at all. Why the hell did Blaise think this was a good way of wooing him?! What the hell kind of relationships had he been in before?!

"Blaise, I honestly wouldn't recommend raping Potter in the middle of the library."

Well, at least one good thing had come from that ferret turning up. Blaise had stopped kissing him. He wiped his mouth furiously, as though that would help, giving a furious glare to both of them as he moved away from Blaise's arms that had been keeping him trapped there. He was getting stalked by Slytherins!

"Piss off, Draco."

"Sorry. No can do. Slughorn wants you."

"What? Why?"

"Said something about a detention."

"For what?"

"Why would I know?"

His voice was a light drawl, and Blaise cursed before turning to Harry. He seemed to consider saying something before growling lightly and storming off. And dammit, Harry was pissed off with Slytherins bloody _stalking_ him! Why did those two always seem to show up _together_?! As if one of the bastards wasn't bad enough! Why the hell was this damn castle conspiring against him?!

"You know, this is the second time I've saved you. It's beginning to wear."

"Go to hell, Malfoy."

He collected his things and left, glaring at the blonde as he did so.

--

'**Nother chapter. Don't really have anything to say about this one. Enjoy?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings, all! Another chapter for all of you. I think I'm gonna like writing this one. And most of the ones after it. The talking part of this fic is out of the way now, and we're getting down to the proper story. This is the last chapter where there should be a lot of talking, so be happy. Of course, this is probably going to be an immensely short chapter.**

**Also, I think I'll take the time to answer a particular review I got. It wasn't rude, but I think whoever wrote it has missed a few things. Feel free to skip past this if everything is making sense to you. Also, I think I might turn off anonymous reviewing, but usually I would have replied to this through the review reply feature.**

**First of all, you're getting some pretty messed up idea about my fanfic and everything I've set down. I hope it hasn't been that confusing for the rest of you, but I honestly doubt it. I generally miss out rather important parts, or at least don't write them all down clear enough. Blaise did not **_**actively choose **_**his mate. If he had, I have a funny feeling they would have been female. No Veela **_**actively chooses **_**their mate. It happens. Draco does not have a mate. He will not ever have a mate. Harry is not going to end up being Draco's **_**and**_** Blaise's mate. Ever.**

**Secondly, yes, Harry is Blaise's mate. **_**Harry does not have to be with Blaise**_**. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to stress this. Perhaps write it in block capitals? I don't know. I thought I got that across, but obviously not.**

**Thirdly, this fanfic will be going at my pace. I will bring in DracoxHarry aspects when I want to. If they don't happen until the twentieth chapter, looks like you're out of luck, doesn't it? I am writing this for me. I am putting it up here because I might as well. I want to see if I can actually pull off writing a whole fanfic, and not stop halfway through. So.**

**Lastly, this is the ninth chapter. I plan there to be many more. This will last through a whole year of school. What makes you think that none of the characters are ever going to change through a whole year of school, especially with all this crap happening?**

**And I'm done. Sorry about that. Feel free to pass by it, but I felt a need to reply to a certain review. And while reviews inspire me to write more, especially ones like that one, I feel a need to argue my case against them. So sorry to everyone who had to read through that who didn't really care xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**--**

It had been three weeks since the incident in the library, and in those three weeks he had gained unwelcome advances from Blaise eight times, and eight times Malfoy had showed up just in time to stop Blaise from doing anything that Harry would regret. The raven-haired boy couldn't understand it. Why did he keep showing up, and why, to use Malfoy's words, did he keep saving him? It didn't make any sense. They hated each other. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that that was true. So why?

Well, he wasn't going to get any answers asking himself, now was he?

He glared at the ferret, wanting to punch that stupid damn smirk from his face. Make this the _ninth time_. What the hell was going on? He didn't walk off like he had been prone to doing in the weeks before, instead turning his wand on Malfoy. He was going to get answers, dammit!

"Why the hell do you keep interrupting Blaise?!"

"Do you not want me to?"

"That wasn't the question!"

Draco gave a sarcastic chuckle, his piercing blue eyes focusing on Harry's emerald ones. The Potter boy raised his wand higher.

"Just answer it, Malfoy!"

"Well, it could take a while, and I'm not even sure you're tiny brain could handle it."

"Can I just point out that I'm the one who could curse you into slime right now?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall of the corridor idly. At least it had been empty when Blaise had decided to jump Harry.

"I'm sure Dumbledore explained this one, you know."

"Shut up. You hate me, I hate you. You should be ignoring that Veela protectiveness crap. Why?"

Draco watched him for a second, obviously debating something in his head. He stepped forwards, and without much resistance on Harry's part he had knocked his wand to the floor. It seemed the raven-haired boy was just a little bit too shocked to notice much … that happened when you had a boy you hated looking like he was about to kiss you with his lips inches from yours.

"M- Malfoy, wh-"

"Shut up. You wanted to know why? I didn't think even you were that oblivious, Potter."

He leaned in closer, their lips grazing against each the others whenever Draco spoke, and the brunette didn't even think to pull back. Thinking and breathing weren't going to happening when the blonde was this close.

"Because …"

His breath blew softly across Harry's lips and cheeks, causing him to flush slightly. Draco smiled gently, one hand reaching up to tilt Harry's head back ever so slightly. The blonde's eyes were shining, looking thoroughly calm and pure.

"Because getting chances to fuck with you like this is priceless."

He began to walk away, leaving Harry to slowly regain his skills for breathing and thinking and causing Draco to miss the look of shock, and something between anger and disappointment.

--

**Short, like I said, but dammit, I love this chapter anyway. Hope you liked it too.**


	11. Chapter 11

And another chapter arrives

**And another chapter arrives. Expect this chapter to be the longest yet, because there's quite a lot to fit in this one. But still, should be good. At least, that's if I can still be bothered to write towards the end.**

**Also, as school has started, I've decided that this will now be updating once a week, on Fridays. Homework and such commands this, apparently.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**--**

"Ladies and Gentleman, this Christmas we shall be celebrating with a Masquerade Ball for everyone that is fourth year and above."

Those were the words that boomed through the whole castle, and spelled absolute hell for Harry. Blaise had been calming down with his advances, and he hadn't even seen the Veela in the last few days, and yet with this new revelation … came a lot more forced company with the boy. Of course, he hadn't even bothered to argue when he had been asked to the Ball by the taller male. He knew he would end up giving in, so why argue? No, that wasn't the problem.

It was the clothes he was supposed to wear that were the problem.

"What the hell is he thinking?!"

Harry had no idea who he was yelling to, since he was currently alone in the dorms, but dammit, he was too angry to care! Why the hell did Blaise think he was going to wear this?! He had only agreed to let Blaise choose his outfit because it was a heck load easier then doing it himself, but this was pushing it!

The mask was … well, exquisite, actually. It wasn't the problem. It was a rich, deep green colour, with small, black gems surrounding the eyes and laid on the bottom edge, slowly growing smaller as they went upwards before disappearing. There was beautiful green and black lace to tie it at the back, but what really finished it off were the large, strong, dark green and black feathers that erupted from the left side. They curved ever so slightly, partly under their own weight, and while it looked well-made and beautiful, it wasn't in a showing-off kind of way. It was … beautiful.

The rest of the costume … yeah, there was a problem there.

Of course everyone would be wearing dress robes, but Harry didn't mind too much. Dress robes weren't that bad … right? Of course, he had never had Blaise choose out his dress robes for him before.

They closed together towards the right, just next to his neck, but when the split hit his thigh, it began to widen out slightly and display his leg. The collar wrapped around his neck tightly, reaching all the way up to his chin. The sleeves, which were made of some strange material that was no doubt enchanted, became more translucent near the bottom of the sleeves, still with a slight green tinge. A ring of material would wrap round his middle finger to keep the sleeve down and in place. And to top it all off, black ankle boots that had just a hint of a heel. Though he did have to praise Blaise on the dark green, almost black of the robes.

But to top it all off … he had received in instructions to shave his legs and arms, considering they would be on show. He was also warned that if Harry didn't do it, Blaise would, and that prospect was _not_ a happy one.

--

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You act like you have a choice."

"Of course I do!"

"No, you really don't. You'll do it in the end, or I'll just pin you down and do it myself. Though lucky for you, I have a spell to for that."

"You can't cast on me anyway!"

"I can't cast _harmful_ spells on you. Removing you of body hair is hardly harmful."

"Dammit …"

Blaise was sitting idly at a desk in the library, answering Harry calmly while continuing to do his homework, which was only pissing Harry off more. He wanted a proper argument over this!

"I won't do it."

"Yes you will. Perhaps not totally willingly, but you will."

"Do you really want every guy in the school ogling me because I look like a girl?"

"Harry, you won't look like a girl. You don't have a waist, for one, and there is a distinct lack of breasts on your chest."

"Bu-"

Harry didn't even get to finish the word. Blaise turned towards him, and before Harry could really get the chance to move; Seeker reflexes only went so far; he was on his back on the floor, his hands pinned to the floor by the elder's knees as he straddled his hips. Harry turned bright red, opening his mouth to yell … before he was once again interrupted by the other boy.

"Do you really want anybody to find us like this? Think of what position you're in."

Harry shut his mouth pretty damn quickly. Blaise reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand and with an idle flick of his wrist, and Harry felt a _very_ strange feeling all over his body from the neck down. His eyes widened slightly, and Blaise smirked at him.

"There."

"Y- You just … You bastard!"

"I'd be quiet otherwise I'll make it permanent."

"Why the hell did you have to pin me down for that?!"

"Because it's fun."

He smirked slightly, reaching down and kissing Harry quickly, earning a growl in return before he got off him and returned to his homework.

--

Harry stood in the hall, looking around to make sure that Blaise wasn't anywhere near him. He was rather easy to spot, despite the fact that everyone was wearing masks. He was taller then most, not to mention his mask was something else. It was a deep red, and showed up easily against the sea of black. It seemed that black was the colour of a Masquerade ball. Of course, Harry showed up rather easily as well.

Along with someone wearing blue that he couldn't place.

"Harry, dance with me."

An arm wrapped around his waist and the raven-haired boy jumped slightly as he was pulled backwards against Blaise. He sighed slightly, looking behind him to glare at the elder boy. Damn bastard … Why the hell should he dance with him?! He had forced him into this horrible clothing, which he still believed despite Hermione's insistence that he looked stunning. He wasn't letting anyone else know who he was.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Is this your new tactic for getting me to do things that I don't want to do?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed slightly, rolling his eyes before nodding his head. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. Blaise took his hand and led him to where there were couples dancing together to a slow song by some band that Harry didn't really care about. He found Blaise's hands on his waist, and while he expected Blaise to dance with him properly, it seemed like they were going to be one of those sappy, swaying couples.

Harry had never experienced that before.

He placed his hands, rather reluctantly it should be said, around Blaise's waist. The taller boy rolled his eyes, moving his hands to move Harry's up and around his neck before placing his hands back on the raven-haired boy's waist and pulling him closer. Harry blinked slightly as he found himself with his head on Blaise's shoulder, and soft breath playing over his cheek and ear.

"Relax, Harry."

Easier said then done. God, this was so beyond unfair. He let Blaise lead, though it could hardly be called that, keeping his head on his shoulder. He guessed it was … nice. In a strange, rather twisted sort of way.

--

"Dance with me, Harry."

The boy looked up, blinking at a rather unwelcome voice. But … that couldn't be who it actually belonged to. The ferret would never do such a thing as ask him to dance. Of course this wasn't Malfoy. Not to mention he never got called Harry by the blonde, it was always Potter. So of course this wasn't Malfoy.

Oh, who was he kidding?

"No."

The hair did give it away; bright blonde wasn't common.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Yes you do, you just won't admit it. It's not like anyone will know it's us."

"Blaise will."

"He won't see. In case you haven't noticed, there are quite a few people out there."

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I can't be bothered with your shit."

"How crude. I was simply asking you to dance."

"Shut up. I don't want to."

"Touch luck for you then."

And suddenly there was a hand grabbing his and dragging him out into the hall. What was this, force Harry to dance when he didn't want to day? Draco took Harry's hand in his, the other resting on his waist and waited for Harry to do the same.

"Don't worry, I'll lead. You're a terrible dancer, and I don't want you stepping on my feet."

"Bastard. Explain why I should."

"Because if you don't I'm telling the whole school that I caught you and Blaise making out in a broom cupboard."

And then Draco was dancing with him, and … well, Harry just wanted to punch him.

"Why the hell you dancing with me anyway?"

"Because I like screwing with you. You'll be obsessing over why for the next week."

Draco smirked, and Harry glared at him. He didn't pay any attention to the very angry, red-clad, rather tall boy watching them from the corner.

--

**LONG! That's all I've really got to say. I'm gonna go take a break from typing now, before my fingers fall off.**

**And yes, I realize the clothing part was written rather terribly. I blame that on magical … dress robe … destroyer … fairies. But to be honest, the idea amused me of Harry dressed in something like that, which is why I stuck it in.**


End file.
